


Who Says Pink Is Gay?

by DragonSlayerWife



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayerWife/pseuds/DragonSlayerWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed Mark was holding a red shirt in his hand and a mountin of pink clothes were on the floor. That's funny, Jack thought, neither of them owned any pink clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Pink Is Gay?

"Sean Mc FUCKING loughlin!"

Jack jumped at hearing his boyfriend screech from the kitchen,

"Y-yeah babe?"

He nervously shouted back, Mark was usually the calmer of the two so hearing him like this told Jack that he was a dead man.

"Get your ass in here right fucking now!"

Jack shakily stood up and shoved his phone back into his jean pocket, what the hell had he done? Mark was in the kitchen doing the laundry, what the fuck had happened?! Sighing he stepped into the cream walled kitchen and his eyes met with a fuming Mark. He noticed Mark was holding a red shirt in his hand and a mountain of pink clothes were on the floor. That's funny, Jack thought, neither of them owned any pink clothing.

"What?"

Jack asked slowly, hoping not to piss of Mark any more, unfortunately he failed as Mark threw the red shirt at him, Jack only just managing to catch it.

"what?! FUCKING WHAT?! YOU'VE RUINED ALL OUR FUCKING WHITES!"

Jack froze for a second and examined the red shirt, it was definitely his. All he could remember doing with it was shoving it in the washing machine this morning when Mark had told him to pick up all of the dirty laun-

then it hit him and he began to giggle.

"Is that all you're upset about?"

He managed to choke out as his giggles turned into hysteric laughter, Mark didn't answer but simply eyed the pink laundry, his face red with rage.

"Oh god, I thought I'd REALLY fucked up!"

Jack chortled as he stepped around the candy coloured clothing, bringing his arm around the older mans waist. Mark continued to glare at the clothing but his expression softened as he felt Jack gently kiss his cheek,

"I'm sorry baby"

Jack whispered softly, Mark sighed and spoke in a defeated tone,

"It's fine..."

He brought his arms around the paler man, his eyes meeting two sugary blue irises. He smiled warmly and pulled Jack closer, their lips meeting briefly before Mark began to giggle, Jack pulled back and stared at him

"something funny t' you?"

He asked, his eyebrows raised in an unamused way,

"I'm just wondering what were gonna do with all of our gay shirts"

He and Jack both chuckled,

"who says pink is gay?"

Jack grinned,

"Oh you know, only everybody"

Mark retorted in a playful manner, they both giggled before kissing again.

"How 'bout we wear 'em and just look really fuckin' gay?"

Jack mused as Mark snorted,

"Lets do it!"

He replied

"I bet you'll look the gayest though!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"You're fuckin' on Fischbach!"

The next day, they both put on matching pink shirts and laughed at themselves as they walked hand in hand down the street. Nobody ended up winning the bet though, because they both looked really fucking gay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really sorry if this is bad, I haven't written in a while, so I'm kinda rusty. Constructive criticism is always welcome and thank you so much for reading! Bye~ xx


End file.
